Retaliat
by The Purple and Green Monster
Summary: La última gota había sido pequeña, pero había resultado en el grotesco asesinato de la familia Dursley por un Harry James Potter. One-shot con secuela.


**Tomando Represalias.**

Autora: Prone2dementia

Traducido por: Miharu Ankoku.

**Advertencias: violencia, tortura, Gore, OoC.**

La gota que derramo el vaso había sido pequeña, -casi insignificante-.Y para la perspectiva de un desconocido, las acciones resultantes se verían ridículas y escandalosamente crueles.

Harry no era un desconocido.

Era un victima abusada y estaba _molesto_. Típicos efectos de negligencia, abuso físico y psicológico incluyendo ansiedad y depresión. El niño de diez años no experimento ninguna de esas porque estaba lejos de lo _típico_.

Él rompió.

Harry no podía recordar las exactas palabras de Petunia Dursley ―Una queja acerca de sus habilidades con el cuchillo―, pero si podía recordar su indignación. La cocina se había desenfocado, nublándose con la furia que había acumulado por tanto tiempo como podía recordar convertido en un solo enfadado pensamiento:

_Él le mostraría a ella justo cuantas habilidades tenia con un cuchillo._

Avanzando como un consumado depredador, arrincono a su querida tía entre la estufa y el gabinete. Las expresiones del rostro de ella mutando de confusión, a inquietud, a pánico. Los sentidos de Harry abrumamos por el miedo que percibía en ella. Pudo sentirlo penetrando su piel, hundiéndose en su sangre. Pudo olerlo en el aire, la esencia intoxicando su cerebro. Pudo saborearlo en su lengua, y deleitarse en el sabor. Pudo escuchar su quejido, la manera en la que ella se encogió de miedo, y encontró placer en el control que sintió.

El tiempo de su largamente debida venganza había llegado.

― ¿Qu-que estás haciendo chico? ― Tartamudeo Petunia, tratando y fallando de ocultar su miedo.

― ¿Dijiste que las zanahorias no estaban troceadas lo suficientemente finas? ¿Por qué no me dejas demostrarte cuan _finas_ puedo cortar las cosas? ―Aunque las palabras que Harry gruño fueron expresadas duramente como una pregunta, fue dolorosamente obvio para Petunia que su sobrino no estaba preguntando.

― ¿Estás- estás amenazándome? ― Pregunto incrédula.

Brevemente, el niño se detuvo a considerar las consecuencias. ¿Qué era lo peor que podían hacerle? ¿La correccional de menores?¿El corredor de la muerte? Estar golpeado, muriendo de hambre, encerrado en una alacena estaba entre sus más tempranas memorias. Cárcel o muerte instantánea eran puestas en una luz favorable comparada con esas experiencias. Su existencia era insignificante y él se sentía como si no tuviese un futuro. El niño no tenía amigos, ¿Así que, a quién le importaría lo que le pasara? A él, ciertamente no.

No.

Le.

Importaba.

El darse cuenta de eso marcó el punto de no retorno.

―No es una amenaza si actualmente planeo llevarlo a cabo.

La pequeña mujer no tenia duda acerca de la convicción de Harry. No pudo detener un violento temblor cuando fue confrontada por la maliciosa mueca desdeñosa jugando en sus labios, el demoniaco destello brillando en sus ojos, y cuchillo dentado blandido autoritariamente en sus manos.

― ¡Pue- Puedes ser enviado a la cárcel por esto! ― persuadió ella.

― Hmm ― Harry pretendió considerar eso. ― Bueno, estaré encerrado en una celda ¿Un poco como la alacena, no crees? Excepto que tendré una ventana. Seré forzado a hacer labores manuales, cosas como las que me hacen hacer ahora, ¿no es cierto? Excepto que se que allí definitivamente parará en algún momento. ¡Oh! ¡Pero seguramente seré alimentado! En vez de preguntarme cuando llegará la siguiente comida…

Arrastroy le sonrió débilmente –todo dientes y ninguna emoción-. Petunia dio un grito apagado, su boca moviéndose abierta mientras intentaba transmitir su incredulidad.

―el look de pez no te halaga, querida tía. ― dijo rezumando encantador sarcasmo ― Especialmente porque luces mucho más como un caballo.

― ¡Tú! Te atreves… yo…― se estremeció violentamente.

― ¿Tú que, 'Tunia? ― Se burló Harry sarcásticamente ― ¿Terminas tu sentencia?

Su sobrino la acecho aún más, demasiado cerca para ser cómodo. Sus ojos se precipitaron salvajemente mientras buscaba por un escape, intentado encontrar una forma de distraer a Harry, la distracción vino en forma de Vernon y Dudley Dursley.

Deambulando, el hombre como una Ballena preguntó ― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Oímos gritos.

Entonces capto una vista de Petunia amilanada en una esquina, con Harry Blandiendo un cuchillo hacia ella. Su doble mirada fue cómica, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por rabia.

― ¿Qué creer que estás haciendo, fenómeno?

―Algo ilegal, te lo aseguro. ―respondió amargamente.

En el exterior, parecía innaturalmente calmado. Por dentro, sin embargo, su mente estaba corriendo. Vernon había arruinado todo con su prematura entrada. Harry no podía permitirlo. _¡Harry no lo permitiría! _ Una sensación surgió dentro de él –La misma que sensación que sentía antes de realizar un "Raro" "Anormal" "innatural" acto. Actos como desear que su cabello volviera a la normalidad después del desastroso corte de Petunia. Actos como dejar sus heridas sanar después de una paliza de las manos de la pandilla de Dudley. Actos como sobrevivir después de un brutal castigo repartido por Vernon.

Crudo poder recorrió por sus venas. Su tío y primo no se moverían. _Ellos. No. Se. Moverían._

Vernon lo había llamado a él un fenómeno, llamado un anormal, innatural, tantas veces antes. ¿Los fenómenos podían hacer cosas como estas, no? Podían. Él sabía que era así.

― ¡Chico! ¡Te atreves a irrespetarnos! Nosotros que te tomamos, te vestimos, te alimentamos, con nuestra máxima generosidad y…― su despotrique se detuvo cuando intento moverse hacia adelante, pero se encontró a sí mismo congelado en el lugar.

Era tan fuerte como si alguien hubiese pegado sus pies a las baldosas frente al refrigerador; Dudley estaba experimentando mucho de lo mismo junto a la puerta de la cocina.

― ¿Co-cómo hiciste eso chico? ¿Qué estas planeando? ― demando el gordo hombre.

― ¿Qué estoy yo planeando? ―Harry casualmente paso una mano entre su desarreglado cabello. ―Hmm… primero, creo que voy a rebanar a tía Tuney. Trozo por trozo. Contigo mirando… y luego, será _tu_ turno.

Su tío tronó― ¡No puedes hacer eso!

― Oh, ¿no puedo? ―Inquirió el niño con una peligrosa baja voz. ― ¿Qué estás haciendo para detenerme? Si no puedes ni siquiera moverte de tu lugar.

Un golpe de silencio después, una idea se formó en la cabeza de Vernon.

― _¡Ayuda! ― _Bramó_. ― ¡Ayuda! _

―Tu voz es realmente molesta, ¿sabes? Te recomiendo que te calles antes de que _te obligue_.

Vernon no tomó el consejo. ― _¡AYUDA!_

― Dije: ¡Cállate! ― Harry rugió, las ventanas de nariz resoplando mientras subían en pesada respiración.

La mandíbula de su guardián amordazándose junta con un audible _click_.

―Mucho mejor―, dijo el niño con aprobación, antes de voltearse a tu tía

Una patética súplica escapó de los labios de Petunia ― ¿po-por qué estás haciendo esto?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con incrédula sorpresa antes que se doblara riendo. Era la escalofriante risa loca de un psicópata, e hizo correr temblores en la espina de los Dursleys.

Petunia observo decididamente el cuchillo que Harry sostenía sin importarle el bien estar de nadie (incluyendo el suyo), casi como si pudiera hacer el arma desaparecer.

Pero el esfuerzo fue en vano. Ella no era un fenómeno. Y por primera vez en su vida se encontró a sí misma deseando desesperadamente los poderes inmerecidos de su difunta hermana.

Harry estaba hablando ahora ― ¿tu honestamente _no sabes_? ¿Te olvidaste de que me enjaulaste como a un animal, me traste peor que a la suciedad, y me esclavizaste a tu alrededor? ¡Eso sólo me da _más _ razones para hacer esto!

― ¡Te mereces todo eso! ¡Tú fenómeno! ― Dijo Petunia con absoluta certeza.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Él no podía creer que ellos pensaban que tenían razón!

Repugnantemente dulce y siniestramente bajo, gruño, ― Bueno, si ustedes piensas que yo merezco ser lastimado, tía Tuney, yo definitivamente pienso que _ustedes merecen sufrir._

Harry la miró críticamente, decidiendo que su detenida posición, hacia lo que estaba a punto de hacer bastante más difícil. Concentrándose con toda su mente y permitiendo sus pestañas cerrarse con fuerza, trajo el flujo de poder de nuevo dentro de sus venas. _Ella estaría tendida encima de la mesa de la cocina, ¡y se quedaría allí!_

Abrió sus ojos y tomo un vistazo de Petunia en la mesa, extendida como si hubiese sido obligada a hacerlo. Él sonrió abiertamente.

Todavía enfrente del refrigerador, los ojos de Vernon llenos de repulsión e ira. Dudley siendo un patético bulto, incapaz de apartar sus llorosos ojos de su madre. Petunia sollozando en horror.

_Harry estaba bastante complacido._ La luz incandescente de la cocina parecía parpadear al tiempo con las enojadas flamas en sus ojos esmeralda. Se aproximo relajadamente hacia Petunia, extrayendo tanto de su angustia psicológica como podía.

Los relucientes ojos de ella observando su andar sin prisas. Él estaba sólo unos pasos lejos ahora.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

El gemido que ella dejo salir fue uno desde lo profundo de su interior, un sonido de verdadero terror que proveniente de lo más profundo del alma humana.

― Oh dios, Oh dios, ― ella lloró ― ¡detente! ¡Por favor!

El diabólico niño se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba completamente ese juego –Disfrutaba completamente jugar con ella. ― Ya es muy tarde ahora, tíita. ― Se movió hacia delante para susurrar siniestramente en su oído ― Es. Muy. Tarde.

¡Esto no se suponía que le pasara a ella! ¡Ella era Petunia Dursley de soltera Evans, del Número 4 de Privet Drive. Little Whinging, Surrey, una esposa normal para un esposo normal. ¡Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella!

― No― Respondió desafiante ― _ Esto no está pasando_.

Harry rio por lo bajo, y era como la risa baja de una criatura que acecha desde las sombras, esperando por algo joven y vibrante que comer. ― Puedes decirte a ti misma todo lo que quieras, Tía Tuney. ¿Tú crees que eso va a cambiar las cosas? _¿lo crees?_

Petunia se estremeció y apartó la mirada.

El niño de diez años se río en voz baja y removió su zapatilla, con simulada delicadeza. ― Primero, voy a empezar con los deditos de tus pies. ¿Eso te gustaría tíita?

Los tres Dursleys vieron con horror como Harry alzaba el cuchillo, el metal brillando fríamente como si capturara la luz.

Una pausa.

Cortó el aire y ¡crack!

Harry levó el cuchillo hacia el fluido arco, y Petunia gritó. Sangre floreciendo desde su herida – Carmesí y carne y _horrible_; el cuchillo solo cortó la mitad del camino de su gran pie.

Dolor.

Y lo peor no había llegado todavía.

― Parece ser― Dijo Harry lentamente, ― que necesito un cuchillo más grande.

Petunia era la personificación del miedo en su estado más puro. El chico lo gozó, lo satisfizo, lo _devoró. _Y de nuevo él rió.

Brincando alegremente a un cercano cajón, sacó el más largo cuchillo carnicero que los Dursleys poseían. ― Este servirá, ¿no crees?

Un incoherente balbuceo de palabras cayó de los labios de la mujer cuando habló el lenguaje del absoluto miedo. ―No, no, no. Detente… esto… yo… ¡no!

Harry se paró frente a ella una vez más, un flujo de memorias de su infancia invadiéndolo mientras él se daba un festín con su vulnerable forma.

Él había sido forzado a lavar platos tan pronto como sus brazos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para sostener un plato.

_¡Hack! _Ido estaba otro de sus dedos.

Él había sido forzado a ayudar a poner la cena tan pronto como sus ojos pudieron ver sobre la mesa.

_¡Hack_! Ido estaba otro de sus dedos.

Él había sido forzado a limpiar el cuarto de Dudley tan pronto como había sido lo suficientemente independiente para hacerlo.

_¡Hack! _ Ido estaba otro de sus dedos.

Lavandería.

¡Hack!

Pasar la aspiradora.

¡Hack!

Trabajar en el jardín.

¡Hack!

Días pasados sin comida o agua en una oscura alacena, con heridas inflamadas, llenas de llagas, empeorando.

¡Hack! ¡Hack! ¡Hack!

― ¡Detente! ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡Detente! ¡No!

― ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ― Sus manos repentinamente estaban alrededor de su garganta, estrangulándola. ― ¡La única cosa que va a ponerte fuera de tu miseria _es la muerte!_

La pálida piel bajo sus dedos estaba empezando a magullarse; ella se estaba asfixiando. Él no podía permitir eso. No, ella tenía que vivir para sufrir. Retrocedió.

Petunia estaba todavía inconsciente pero respirando.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella tenía que estar concierte para poder sufrir. Ella. Tenía. Que. Estar. ¡_Consiente_!

La miserable mujer se sacudió. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que la pesadilla no había terminado todavía. Era sólo el principio.

― ¿De vuelta, Tíita? ― Puntualizó sus palabras con una inesperada cortada en el tobillo izquierdo de ella.

― _¡Ahh!_

― ¿Qué dije acerca que callarse? ― Le cortó el pie derecho.

Petunia mordió sus labios, amortiguando el grito que estaba punto de escapar de sus labios. Enfermando, ella le vio remover su falda, lanzándola sin cuidado al suelo.

― ¿Así que, cómo es el clima en la orilla _del Nilo?_ ― Hizo una incisión en su rodilla izquierda y continuó despellejando su pantorrilla.

― ¿O has venido a unírtenos en Inglaterra? ― Repitió en la derecha.

― ¡Oh, no me digas que vas a desmayarte otra vez! _¡La diversión sólo está comenzando!_ ― chilló Harry en deleite.

Nunca Petunia había experimentado tanto dolor en su vida. Sus sentidos estaban incendiándose, y su visión estaba llena de lunares negros por la pérdida de sangre. Se encontró a sí misma deslizándose en la feliz tierra del olvido, solamente para ser forzada a regresar a la conciencia por Harry.

Le tomó varias rebanas cortar sus fémures desde la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. Los espirales de la mesa de madera que pronto seria su cama de muerte estaban manchados de oscuro borgoña, y un continuo hilillo de sangre goteaba en el suelo de baldosas.

―Dudo que sientas remordimientos― Estaba diciendo Harry. ― Probablemente tú sólo lo sientes por ti misma. Está bien. Nunca intenté esto para que sintieras arrepentimiento. Yo hice esto para que fuera mi venganza.

Petunia miro en esos ojos Esmeralda – Los ojos de Lily-. _Está equivocado,_ fue su último pensamiento antes de que fuera agarrada por las garras de la muerte.

Ella sí sentía remordimientos.

Cuando sus parpados se cerraron y no volvieron a abrirse, Harry presiono un oído en su pecho.

No latidos.

Soltó una risita.

―Ya está muerta. Qué lástima ― Harry rió por lo bajo. ― Supongo que es _tu_ turno ahora, Tío V.

Rudamente, empujó a su tía fuera de la tabla, y obligó a Vernon a reemplazarla. El hombre temblando de asco, y odio, y terror. Miró a su sobrino y vio su piel salpicada con sangre –La sangre de Petunia- y el cabello apelmazado con sudor. Era repulsivo, pero aún así no podía moverse.

― ¿Nunca llegaste a comer tu cena esta noche, huh? Puedo hacer tu última cena _muy_ memorable. ¿Eso te gustaría? ¿Lo haría?

Vernon se estremeció.

―Sí, te gustaría. Oh, sí, lo haría. ― Dijo Harry en una horrible parodia de voz de bebé mientras arrancaba los zapatos de su tío.

Su dedo gordo del pie fue el primero en ser desprendido. El joven hizo el corte lento, torturando a Vernon con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro. Con ojos llenos de alarma Vernon observó como Harry arrastraba la cortada extremidad en temblorosa formación zigzag. Llegando cerca y más cerca, hasta que el digito estaba sostenido justo en frente del rostro del hombre.

― Abre grande ahora Vernon― su sobrino dijo deleitado en un tono cantarín.

El hombre con sobre peso agito su cabeza es un brusco gesto de desafió.

― ¿No? ― Harry hizo un puchero― Bueno… ¡Entonces supongo que tendré que _obligarte_!

En asco, el antiguo director de la compañía de ladrillos encontró su boca abierta sin su propio acuerdo. La extremidad fue empujada dentro y le dieron arcadas, arcadas, arcadas.

―Mastica lentamente, querido tío. ¡No queremos que te ahogues justo ahora!

Lágrimas y saliva chorreaban desde sus orificios. Débilmente, gimoteo por piedad.

―Ahora traga, Vernon. ¡Es imposible que ya estés lleno!

Vernon se negó y Harry _no_ estaba complacido.

Con ojos oscureciéndose al color del carbón, el joven chico gritó― _¡Traga!_

Y lo hizo. El horrible sabor salado arrastrándose por todo el camino de su garganta, y sintió un desgarre en su cuello cuando sus músculos protestaron el abuso.

― ¿Suficiente?

En su mente, Vernon gritó, _Sí, ¡Sí!_, pero su voz no funcionó.

― ¿No? bueno, ¡entonces déjame alimentarte más!

La siguiente media hora fue la más larga de su vida. Pero el final de ella, una plegaria por muerte era lo único que podía recitar en su mente. Haría _cualquier_ cosa para terminar ese tormento.

Pero Harry tenía otros planes.

― Déjame adivinar lo que estás pensando, tío Vern. Apuesto a que estás pensando que soy un fenómeno. ― Harry se deshizo de la camisa de Vernon.

―Bueno, tienes razón. Yo _soy_ un fenómeno y soy feliz. Tú no luces muy feliz, Vern ― Harry croó con burla― ¿Por qué no te hago un fenómeno como yo, para que podemos ser felices fenómenos juntos?

Asegurándose de que los cortes fuesen profundos, Harry cavó F E N O M E N O encima del redondo estómago de su tío. Muy Para el disgusto de Vernon, lágrimas eran la única forma en la que podía expresar su dolor. Salían en exceso, y se filtraban hasta la madera debajo de él.

― Aún no luces muy feliz, Vern. ¿Quizá deba hacerte un _anormal_ también? ― Una retorcida sonrisa cruzó los labios de Harry.

En el pecho de Vernon, _A N O R M A L _fue grabado.

La respiración del hombre salía en gritos apagados; su boca abierta en un silencioso alarido.

Harry miró la arrugada frente de su tío. ― ¿Por qué aún no estás feliz, tío Vernon? Es bastante sorprendente que no haya más espacio para escribir en tu estómago, contigo siendo tan gordo y todo. Voy a voltearte boca abajo y hacerte _innatural_ también, ¡Pero entonces no seré capaz de ver tu rostro! ¡Oh! Tengo una idea…

El chico cavó _I N N _ en la frente de Vernon.

―Voy.

A

―A.

T

―_Escribir._

U

―_En._

_R_

―_Tú._

_A_

― _¡Cara!_

L

― Ahí― Dijo Harry triunfante.― Mi obra maestra está completa. ¿Te gusta?

Vernon no contestó –No _podía_ contestar. –

Pero eso no detuvo a Harry de quejarse― ¿No respuesta, hum? Eres un desagradecido estorbo. Bueno, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por estorbos desagradecidos como tú… bye bye, Vern. Es hora de que te unas con tu esposita querida en el infierno.

Con eso, Cortó violentamente en cada pulgada que pudo encontrar y procedió a cortar la cabeza de Vernon de un solo golpe. La anteriormente mencionada pieza de anatomía rodo en el sucio suelo, y Dudley siguió su camino con un indescriptible terror en sus ojos. Harry se volteo a la temblorosa masa de carme que era su primo.

―No te preocupes, Diddukins. _Muy pronto_ te unirás a mami y papi― Prometió el menudo niño cuando entusiasmadamente lamio sus labios.

Esta vez Harry ni siquiera se molesto en mover a Dudley encima de la mesa de la cocina. Con satisfacción, Harry tomo la patética vista de su tembloroso primo. Ese niño malcriado lo había perseguido, lo había cazado, golpeado hasta volverlo pulpa, y atormentado tan frecuentemente como podía.

¡No más!

¡Harry no tendría más de eso!

Empezó a golpear con los puños a Dudley con una fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, apuñaleando con su mano izquierda y golpeando con la derecha.

―No es tan gracioso cuando no eres el que esta al control, ¿Ahora lo es, Dudders? ―Preguntó con feroz triunfo.

Dudley desesperadamente deseó desaparecer, pero fue reducido a encogerse cada vez que un golpe llegaba. El dolor atravesándolo, era una sensación con la que nunca había estado familiarizado. La agresividad de los golpes de Harry incrementándose, correspondiendo con la intensidad de sus crecientes emociones.

_Todo lo que quería era amor. _

Se oyó un_ crack _cuando una de las costillas de Dudley se fracturo.

_Aceptación._

Cortes corriendo al rededor de su relleno rostro.

_Apreciación. _

Su mandíbula destrozada.

_¿Pero qué obtuvo Harry?_

_¡Saca la basura, chico! _

_¡Pinta el cobertizo!_

_¡Corta el césped! _

_¡Eres un desagradecido pequeño idiota! _

_¡Fenómeno! ¡Fenómeno!_

¡No más! _¡No más! _

El gordo chico era ahora un inmóvil, bulto hinchado. Harry agarró el cuchillo furiosamente con las dos manos y lo dirigió directo al corazón de Dudley.

No más.

Más tarde cuando la policía llego después de recibir una consternada llamada de la Sr. Anna Greenly de #3 Privet Drive (Afirmando haber oído gritos), describieron la escena como "Sacada de un película de terror"

Y en el medio de esa carnicería, parado, un niño de diez años.

Riendo.

FIN.

Secuela: Retribution.

**¡Muchas gracias a Prone por dejarme traducir su fic! **

**Bien, originalmente esta traducción iba a ser subida el miércoles de la semana pasada como un auto regalo de cumpleaños ¡Pero fui raptada! Y no he podido subirla si no hasta hoy, así me disculpo con Prone porque le había dicho que ese día la subía.**

**Esta es una historia que particularmente cuando la leí por primera vez me puso los pelos de punta. Es sencillamente escalofriante, y desearía que pudiesen leer lo maravillosamente bien narrada que está en inglés, -donde es mil veces más terrorífica- pero dado a que Prone usa muchas expresiones y palabras que no tienen traducción, he intentado –esforzado un montón- por traducírselas lo más fiel y cercano al original, y al final excepto por un par de detalles he quedado bastante satisfecha. **

**Esta es la primera vez que hago una traducción tan grande, y quise hacerla con esta historia, porque en mi opinión, lo vale. **

**Esta historia es un One-shot con una secuela llamada **_**Retribution**_**, como dice arriba, y estaré subiendo los capítulos la próxima semana. **(Actualmente lleva tres)

**Ahora si les ha gustado ¡Dejen reviews por favor! Harán a Prone (la autora) y a mí los seres más felices sobre la tierra. Además, Prone está en una especie de Hiatus con respecto a la historia y es por eso que si les ha gustado ¡dejad reviews! Seguro que se anima y la continúa pronto. **

**Muchos XOXO de fresa. **

**¡Cuídense! **

**Nya~ **


End file.
